From My Heart
by Elda Aranel
Summary: A simple one shot thing on Accolon's thoughts on meeting the Lady Morgaine. R&R. Thanks!


My story of Accolon's thoughts as he met and fell in love with Lady Morgaine. One shot thing. This is it. R&R!!!

**I don't own Mists of Avalon.**

                                                From My Heart

"Knights," Arthur announced. "My sister has returned from Orkney!" I turned to see the High King, Arthur Pendragon, come into the main hall dragging a raven beauty behind him. I stood up along with the rest of the Round Table. When I laid my eyes upon the lady, I was mesmerized. Her long, raven hair flowed along her back, framing her fair face. Her piercing eyes struck into my very soul. I snapped out of my daze as Arthur and the lady, Morgaine L'Fay, walked around the table coming my direction. 

            "You remember Gawain," Arthur said. 

            Gawain bowed, saying "Morgaine."

            "Percival, Gallahad, Accolon," introduced the King as he gestured to each of us in turn. I bowed as he said my name, knowing that this was the high King's own sister. She too bowed.

            "I heard you were educated on the Isle of Mists," I said. Her expression turned serious.  "I was trained there as a priestess." 

            "I long to go there one day," I said, "and know that mysteries of the hidden world." Before she could reply, the High Queen, Guinevere, walked in. 

            "My Lord," she began, "aren't you going to present me as well?"

            "My queen," acknowledged the King. Both women curtsied at the same time. "It's more fitting that I should be bow to you, Morgaine," she said. "You were in the King's affections long before I was. Come," she said, taking Morgaine's hand, "let us talk as sisters, for sisters is what we are." Guinevere pulled Morgaine along with her and led her to another room. As she brushed past me, she cast a glance at me before vanishing behind the door. King Arthur clapped a hand on my shoulder and smiled a knowing smile. 

            As the meeting dragged on, I could not keep my thoughts off the Lady Morgaine. She had me under she spell. The meeting was later dismissed. I hung back as Arthur asked me to. Now there was only the King, Lancelot, and myself. 

            "My King," I said respectively. 

            "Accolon," he began, "I was wondering if our father, King Uriens, still planned on coming to the summer festival?"

            "Yes, he is still planning on coming," I said. "And I must say that he looks forward to it."

            "So do I," said Arthur." As I turned to leave, Morgaine came in. She smiled at me, melting my heart. She bowed her head a little as we walked past one another. I bowed my head in return. As I shut the door behind me, I heard her rich voice as she talked to her brother. 

            A few days later I was reading a book while walking down the hall. Little did I know that Morgaine was doing the same thing as we both approached the hall's corner. So engrossed in my book, I did not see nor hear her as she did not see nor hear me either. At the same time, we both turned the corner and collided into each other, dropping our books.

            "I'm so sorry," she apologized quickly as she stooped for her book. As the same time I stooped down for my book. We hit our heads against each other.

            "Sorry," I said, laughing. We both laughed for a moment. Her laugh was so enchanting and soothing. I looked down at my book to see it wasn't my book. Laughing a little more, we switched books. 

            "Well that was a small adventure," she joked. I agreed. I gazed into her eyes as she gazed into mine. Breaking the silence she said, "Well, I guess I shall see you around the castle, Prince Accolon."

            "Just call me Accolon," I said. She nodded and started to walk past me when I stopped her.

            "Mind if I join you?" I suddenly asked. Morgaine turned and smiled her overwhelming smile. "Please do."

            So we both walked along the corridors with no particular destination. We chatted and to my surprise, found we had much in common. We were both of the old religion and enjoyed the same books. She told me that she hadn't been to Avalon in years. I could have never guessed from the detailed description of the Holy Isle she gave me. It was vivid and from the way she spoke of Avalon, anyone could tell her longed to return. She launched into her long story of how she lost her father to her training as a priestess to leaving Viviane's side. I told her a few stories from my dull life, just to be even. I have to admit, she has had a harder and more interesting life than me. I was about to broach the subject of her time in Orkney when we encountered Arthur. 

            "Morgaine," he said, "there you are. I was looking all over for you."

            "I been around," she said calmly. "What did you need?"

            "Guinevere wanted to see you for a moment," he said. "I don't know why so don't ask."

            "Alright, I'll meet her at the round table unless you have something going on there," she said. Arthur shook his head. "Be my guest."

            We both bowed and walked to the round table. As we neared the doors, I said goodbye and left her side. I was reluctant to do so but I knew that the Queen and Morgaine wanted to talk alone. 

            Soon the Rights of Beltane came upon us and all the Knights of the Round Table were at the party. There was also the Queen Guinevere, Lady Morgaine, and a few other ladies of the castle. Everyone was high in spirit and no one could stop laughing or smiling. I kept to myself mostly, as did Morgaine. I saw Lancelot and the Lady Elaine glance at each other once in a while but I hardly noticed. I was watching Morgaine for most of the time I was at the party. I was not the only one. She was watching me too. We would smile at each other. Not long into the party, she stood and left. I watched her leave and not long after she had left, I drank the rest of my wine and went out to the stable to follow her. I had the general idea of where she was going. I found Morgaine by a small lake, watching that natives perform their rights of Beltane celebration. I trotted up to her, dismounted, and walked to her side. 

            "You came out here in the dark?" I asked.

            "It's light enough over there," she replied gently. The fires burned brightly giving off plenty of light. We watched for a while before she turned to me.

            "Care to walk, my Lord?" she asked, holding out her hand. I smiled and took it. Hand in hand we walked towards the people and fires. We walked on in silence. We put a little bit of paint on each other's faces. 

            "I wish you the sister of some lesser king," I said in a hushed voice. We both leaned together and kissed. Her lips were soft and gentle. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I felt her relax in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck, putting more passion into the kiss. I never wanted to end the kiss. I knew then and there that I loved her and that she loved me. We reluctantly parted. 

            "I love you," she whispered. 

            "I love you, too." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay not the greatest story of all time but I got bored. Besides, I have always vouched for the Morgaine and Accolon pairing. So review please. Thanks. I might make another short story. Maybe.

Elda Aranel 


End file.
